


Acestral

by Atarashii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College life dude, Fluff, M/M, Texting, but also for me, i cant even read do you think i can write, movies??? i guess?, rated teen cause these boys gonna make out, separated floors cause man oh man love that shit, sleepover, they live in dorms, this is for a friend, wow so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atarashii/pseuds/Atarashii
Summary: Usually Astral's heart beats a little too quickly while watching horror movies, but that couldn't compare to the way his heart pounded as a pair of piercing green eyes made contact with his. It felt as if time slowed down completely; the movie he was once fearful of simply became background noise. They've looked into each other eyes so many times, but this time it felt different, maybe it's because Elijah wasn't with them, maybe he was just feeling uncomfortable, is it just fear from the movie? Astral's thoughts raced, the few seconds they spent staring at each other felt like centuries. 'Or maybe it was something else-'Astral's trance ended when a hand gently caressed his cheek, accompanied by a low voice "Angel we don't have to watch this if you don't want to?" Ace spoke softly bringing his face closer in order to be heard.-----aka movie night where Ace confesses to an oblivious idiot





	Acestral

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to clarify the groupchat thign whateve texting??? ya so Astral named ace mutt for obvious reasons and ace named astralmidget cause hes short  
> yes therea couch in the dorm and a tv fight me honestly i dont care they watching netflix bro and no there is no paranormal activity 8 i wish there was bUT MAN THERE AINT

The sound of a pencil dropping, accompanied by raised arms simply trying to stretch away the pain that comes from writing for 2 hours. A sigh of relief released, Astral was finally done his homework for the weekend. He laid his head down on the desk, the welcoming coldness relaxing him further as he closed his eyes ready to finally rest----DING. Astral groaned at the noise, 'who's texting me at this time of night??' he thought to himself, keeping his eyes closed. Whoever it was probably doesn't need anything important from him. As another minute or two passed he thought his assumption was correct, what the person needed really wasn't important, his body relaxed with that thought until a ding filled the empty room, making him jump from the sudden noise. With a frustrated groan he opened his eyes, and grabbed his phone as another ding echoed in the quiet room.

 

10:37pm | Mutt, Midget |

Mutt: heyyy (ﾉ´ з `)ノ what you doing tonightt?? \\(★ω★)/

Mutt: please don't ignore me my heart is breaking!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Mutt: my crops??? dehydrated!!!! my skin??? breaking out!!! 

Midget: Over dramatic at its finest 

Mutt: woah its like my skin cleared and my crops become hydrated

Midget: Well seems like i'm not needed anymore goodbye

Mutt: heartless as always 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。 anyways what you up to tonight

Midget: Homework

Mutt: lame, come watch a movie with me 

Midget: How do you expect me to get back to my dorm after the movie, curfew is at 11

Mutt: just stay at mine, elijah is gone for the night anyway

Midget: Oh? what's the point of me coming if he's not there then

Mutt: wooooow you only want to be here when elijah is here >.> i see how it is

Mutt: my crops???? my heart??? my skIN????

Midget: Don't start again, i'm coming up, get your ID ready so you can open the door

Mutt: aye!!!! all ready for you princess~~ ٩(♡ε♡)۶

 

Astral rolled his eyes at the weird use of the pet name, but his heart felt tight. He stood there rereading the last text he received trying to shake this uneasy feeling within him. Ace is usually the open affectionate type so texts like these were never out of the ordinary, but for Astral it always made him feel like his heart was going to explode any minute. Elijah, Ace's roommate, was similar to Ace, affectionate, clingy, and he even used pets names quite often with Astral, but it never made his heart beat out of control like when it does with Ace. 'Maybe I just really appreciate Ace as a friend, or i'm still just nervous around him cause he's older' he thought to himself glancing at the time which read '10:55PM' before he made Ace wait any longer he started getting dress, simply picking out black sweats and a plain white tee which he changed into with ease. He made his way down the stairs of his shared dorm, his room mates were no where to be seen, not like he interacted with them besides those shy 'hellos' here and there. Exiting the dorm he made sure to lock the door, though he knows he can trust everyone at the dorms, hes just overly cautious. After securing the lock he made his way through the shared lounge and up the stairs to the senior/junior dorms. To his surprise the tall figure of the guy who was just texting him about his dehydrated crops was waiting for him at the senior door. 

"Astral! For a moment I thought you were gonna make me stand here all night waiting for you" Ace let out a light chuckle as he patted Astral on the back pulling him into a quick embrace before quickly scanning his ID and opening the door, holding it open so Astral can pass through first.

Astral longed for the warmth of the embrace again as he passed through the door nodded a simple thank you "I should have let you wait at least an hour but i'm feeling nice" he glanced up behind giving an mischievous smirk to Ace.

"Aw babe don't be like that" Ace's arms wrapped around Astral's waist, which made Astral tense up from the sudden touch, but the warmth from the other relaxed him as he leaned back into the embrace. "I already prepared the popcorn, and snacks, if you made me wait an hour the popcorn would have gotten cold" Ace had a slight pout in his voice as they walked down the hall glued to each other.

"You and I both know you would have went back to your room and brought it out here to eat while you wait" Astral spoke trying to keep his voice as normal as he could, while his heart pounded in his chest. He switched his focus to how he was walking, making sure not to take big steps so the giant that was leaning on his backside wouldn't fall onto him and crush him to death.

Ace let out a hard chuckle, which Astral could physically feel "Well you're not wrong" Ace noticing that they were close to his dorm he gently placed a kiss on the top of Astral's head, releasing his grasp on the younger and walking over to his dorm, preceding to barge in since he didn't lock the door. Astral felt the blood rush into his cheeks, internally freaking out over the overly affectionate action he received, after a few seconds of standing outside of the dorm he slowly entered, looking at the floor to not attraction attention to his burning face. Glancing up slightly, watching Ace throw a bunch of blankets and pillows onto the couch, the amount was more than enough for two people to use. Ace made a satisfied expression and turned his head in the direction of Astral simply patting the couch, gesturing for him to sit down. Astral being hesitant at first, shyly made his way over, a grinned place onto his lips as he sat down, adoring the caring nature of Ace. Taking one of blankets he preceded to wrap it around himself; the blanket had the lingering scent of Ace, making Astral's heart skip a beat, as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. He looked over at Ace who was grabbing the bowl of popcorn he prepared from the cafeteria earlier in the night, along with bags of chips, and a variety of candies, as he walked over he placed it all onto the coffee table in front of Astral. 

"Sweetheart are you cold? We can cuddle if you want to, just let me grab the sodas" Ace wiggled his eyebrows, and sent a wink at Astral, causing an explosion of emotions in his heart, trying to hide his internal emotions he dramatically rolled his eyes muttering a 'you wish' under his breathe. Which was heard by Ace as he let out a low chuckle as he grabbed two cans of pepsi from the mini fridge, flipping the light switch off as he made his way over to the couch, he handed one can to Astral and sat next to him.

"Maybe I do wish we could cuddle" Ace's face was close to Astral's as he said this, a shit eating grin plastered on Ace's face, waiting for Astral's reaction.

Astral took a pillow from the his side and pressed it against Ace's face, a small smile appearing as his cheeks flushed brightly "Maybe in your dreams Mutt". 

Ace's laugh was muffed, "Right right, i'm sure you'll cuddle up to me once you see the movie were watching" removing the pillow from his face and placing it on the floor.

Raising an eyebrow, Astral cracked open his soda "...Are we watching a horror movie?" having a slight tone of fear in his voice as he spoke, taking a tiny sip from the can.

"Well, paranormal activity 8 just came out on netflix so I thought we could watch it, it's not even that scary so technically it's not even a horror movie" Ace sent a reassuring glance at Astral. 

'shit' Astral thought to himself, now Astral is scared of a lot of things, horror movies being a big fear of his, he has watched all of the other paranormal activities and in his opinion they were all extremely terrifying, he remembers how the third one kept him up for days. He shivered as his memories reminded him of the fear of those nights.

"They took a new spin on this one, instead of a new family moving into a house, they're on a camping trip in the middle of the woods" Ace looked over at Astral, who seemed to deep in his thoughts to notice anything, this was his chance. He leaned in close to Astral's ear and whispered in a deep raspy voice " _where no one can hear them scream_ " Astral yelped, jumping at the hot breathe that sent shivers down his spine, and quickly sent Ace a glare only making him smirk with satisfaction. "Didn't think you were listening to me so I thought you would hear me better if I whispered it to you" Ace spoke softly sending Astral an apologetic yet content smile. 

Astral crossed his arms, a pout forming on his lips, "You could have given me a heart attack!" raising his voice slightly, his heart racing from the scare he just received.  

"Oh? Well at least i'm getting some sort of reaction from your heart" winking playfully, as Ace picked up the remote and pressing play. 

Astral could feel his cheeks redden as he gently punched Ace's arm, receiving a dramatic 'ow' along with laughter. As the movie started playing, both boys became silent and invested in the movie.

 

\------ 

 

Within 30 mins, the bowl of popcorn that was once on the coffee table was now in Ace's arms, was half gone, while the bags of chips and various candies were also almost nearly eaten in such a small amount of time, Astral watched Ace munch away, slightly concerned that Ace could eat so quickly, but surprised? Not really. Astral's thoughts were interrupted by another jump scare, along with screaming of the female protagonist, making Astral jump slightly, hiding within the blankets. He glances over at Ace again who has no reaction at all, expressionless, but invested in the movie, eyes never leaving the screen. The scene thankfully ends quickly, Astral lets out a small anxious sigh, feeling his heart beat constantly increasing in his chest, as sweaty palms grip the blanket around him, horror movies are really the worst.

"Astral..?" A soft voice next to him speaks, making him turn his head to look at the other.

Usually Astral's heart beats a little too quickly while watching horror movies, but that couldn't compare to the way his heart pounded as a pair of piercing green eyes made contact with his. It felt as if time slowed down completely; the movie he was once fearful of simply became background noise. They've looked into each other eyes so many times, but this time it felt almost strangely different, like there was a sense of something else, maybe it's because Elijah wasn't with them, maybe he was just feeling uncomfortable, is it just fear from the movie? Astral's thoughts raced, the few seconds they spent staring at each other felt like centuries. 'Or maybe its something else-'

Astral's trance ended when a warm hand gently caressed his cheek, accompanied by a low voice "Angel we don't have to watch this if you don't want to?" Ace speaking softly with a slight tone of concern in his voice, slowly bringing his face closer.

Astral can see the concern in Ace's face, as he feels his cheeks slowly heat up, which makes him back away from the touch slightly "N-no i'm fine we can continue watching, everything is fine" cursing at himself internally for stuttering.

Ace's hand slightly rubs into Astral's flushed cheeks, full concern in his voice "You don't seem to be enjoying the movie though, is this movie too much for you? We can watch something else" Ace grabs the remote with his free hand to pause the movie.

Astral's heart feels like it's going to burst any second, the way Ace's words sounded as sweet as honey was driving him over the edge along with the warm touch of his hand, "Horror movies just aren't my strong suit...." he spoke shyly averting his gaze "i'm sorry, I know you wanted to watch thi-"

His words were cut off by Ace's chuckle which echoed in the now quiet room "Listen dear, it's not that I wanted to watch this movie, I just wanted to hang out with you in general" he smiled pulling his hand away and grabbing one of Astral's, naturally interlocking them together, as he situated himself basically a few inches away Astral.

Astral's heart fluttering at the action, as silence filled the room once again he found himself staring at the bright eyes of the man in front of him. His pounding heart beat echoing within himself. Ace smirked ever so slightly, causing Astral to avert his gaze. "Well uh, what should we watch then" eyeing the the couch beneath him, as he slightly pulling his hand away from the grasp of the other. Which made Ace's grip tighten, which caused Astral to look up at Ace who was directly in front of him, seeing his eyes slightly illuminated from the light of the tv, his blush deepen as they stared at each other. The room was quiet, usually Ace was uncontrollable loud, but here he was, in front of Astral completely silent; the silence felt heavy, the unanswered question completely forgotten. Astral cleared his throat preparing to break the silence, "Ac-".

"Astral" Ace interrupted, gaze never averting, "...Could I try something?" he questioned hesitantly, eyeing Astral's lips for a moment only to return back to Astral's unsure gaze.

Astral raised a brow at the question "Like what...? watching Ace move closer, feeling the warmth of Ace's free hand slowly slide behind Astral's head, which sent a shiver down his spine, the eye contact never breaking, as Ace's hand slid down to relax against the back of Astral's neck. Astral swallowed nervously, anticipating what Ace is going to do.

A smirk appears on Ace's lips as he sees how nervous Astral is, 'it would just be better to show him' he thinks to himself leaning in, which causes Astral to try to move back, only to be stopped by Ace's hand holding his neck. Astral watches as Ace's eyes look from his lips then back to his eyes, his burning face from the blood rushing to his cheeks. Astral's thoughts race as he tries to figure out what Ace is trying to do, 'is there something on my face?? is this a prank?? or is he genuinely trying to kiss me??', he watches Ace try to lean in once more, instinctively Astral's eyes shut tight, preparing himself for whatever is going to happen. Ace is an inch away from touching Astral, nervousness, and uncertainty forcing him to go slow, not sure of the younger's reaction. 'Just do it!!' his thoughts scream as he tries to close the space between them, the confidence within him fading, as their lips just almost touc---BANG!! The door swings open causing Astral's eyes to spring open, as they both jump backwards, Ace releasing his grasps on Astral.

"Hello~~?" a familiar voice fills the room, as footsteps walk towards the couch. "Were you guys watching a movie without me?!? I'm honestly hurt!" Elijah appears from around the couch, using an over dramatic tone while crossing his arms playfully. He looks over at the tv seeing as its paused he raises an eyebrow questioning the two boys who look like they have seen a ghost "Was it too scary..?? Or were you guys too preoccupied doing _something else?_ " he finishes his sentence with a sly smirk, winking at Astral, who quickly looks away, his face still bright red. 

"I thought you were gone for the night" Ace says with a slight pout to his words, slightly glaring at Elijah for ruining such a good moment.

"Well I forgot to an important document we needed for the assignment so I just came to retrieve it" Elijah grinned at Ace, "Sorry for ruining your _movie date,_ ill be gone in just a moment" laughing as he walked out of the living room to his room.

Silence overcoming the room as both boys sit there, shocked by what had happened previously. Astral being too wrapped up in his thoughts to even speak, they were about to kiss, he was about to kiss his best friend Ace, did Ace really see him that way?? Did he see Ace that way?  His heart tighten in his chest at the thought, as he glanced over at Ace, who was looking directly at him, which made him jump in surprise as he averted his eyes, looking at the ground. 

 

"Hey" Ace said suddenly, gaze never leaving Astral's face.

"Hmm?" Astral hummed, not being able to speak, from fear of stuttering cause of how nervous he was.

"Sorry if I did something you didn't like" Ace finally averted his gaze, uncertainty fully taking over, thoughts of Astral being upset with him clouded his mind.

"It's n-not like I didn't like it, it's jus-" Astral's words were interrupted by Elijah walking back into the room, eyeing the two of them, curious of what just went down in a couple of minutes.

"Well i'm heading out for good tonight, so you two can continue your fun" Elijah spoke, making sure not to make the situation worse.

"I'll walk you to the door" Ace said getting up and grabbing onto Elijah's arm playfully, leading him to the door, as the two of them chat cheerfully.

 

Astral can only hear their cheerful banter between them, not being able to make out any words, as he thinks to himself 'Oh..it was just Ace being Ace', shaking his head as he hears them laughing about Ace being overly clingy or something among those lines. 'Maybe he still has feelings for Elijah' he thought, as the two had dated previously they broke it off on good terms, but that doesn't mean that Ace doesn't have lingering feelings. The thought of Ace still having feelings for Elijah only made Astral's heart ache, as he looked down slightly frowning. 'Ace was just playing around, he was probably just getting something off your face' the realization hurts, as he had gotten his hopes so high to be completely misguided about the situation. He didn't notice the closing of the door, as silence filled the room, until Ace sat back down beside him.

"Honey, what do you want to watch" Ace's smile glued to his lips as he grabbed the remote to look for a new movie to watch.

A few moments of silence pass as Astral doesn't give a response, 'see he really was playing with you' the voice rings in Astral's head.

"Astral?" A voice filled with worry asks.

The concern in Ace's voice makes Astral look over at him, "Sorry, i'm just tired.." he spoke softly, giving a small reassuring smile.

"Ah, would you like to sleep then, we can share my bed if that's okay with you?" Ace puts down the remote, begins collecting most of the blankets and pillows to prepare his bed.

Astral heart aches at the thought of them sleeping in the same bed, "It's okay I can just sleep on the couch".

Ace could notice something was off with Astral, he wanted to ask if it was because of the situation that just happened 10 mins ago, but he didn't want the awkwardness to come back. "Hmmm, but I don't want to sleep alone" he spoke overly cute and high pitched, like a child trying to get what he wants.

Astral giggled at the child voice from Ace "What are you a child? Can't sleep alone?".

"Yup so that means you have to sleep with me no matter what" Ace said continuing the high pitched voice, while crossing his arms, and stomping one of his feet while a pout forms on his bottom lip.

A sigh is released from Astral "Well I guess I don't have a choice you big baby" he spoke standing up, picking up the blanket he was using along with a pillow. 

Ace could feel his cheeks slightly heat up from the use of the pet name, since Astral didn't really use them much it was always pleasant to hear him say them. He grinned, feeling his confidence raise once again, as he wrapped an arm around Astral, who seemed unbothered by the sudden touch. "Thanks Princess~" placing a quick, yet gentle kiss on Astral's cheek before, running off to his room to tidy up, and prepare his bed for his guest. 

Astral stood there, the pillow in his hand almost dropping, all previous thoughts gone, after such a simple act of affection, he grinned to himself. Before leaving he made sure to turn off the TV, and then slowly made his way toward Ace's room. Upon seeing it closed he knocked, which got returned by an excited "Come in!", he turned the handle and opened the door to see a happy Ace fixing the blankets and pillows on his bed, surprisingly his room was extremely clean, despite his crazy personality. 

"Turn off the lights, also do you want to sleep near the wall or?" Ace asked turning his direction towards Astral.

Astral obediently turned off the lights, "If you're offering i'm taking the wall spot", crawling over to his spot as he spoke. Instantly ruining the nicely made blankets as he crawled under the blankets, placing the pillow behind his head and spread out the blanket he brought over top of the others.

Ace grinned, seeing Astral back to his normal self once again made him overjoyed, as he crawled into the blankets, right beside Astral. Turning onto his side, arms wide open, basically asking Astral to cuddle into him.

Astral rolled his eyes "So now I have to cuddle you as well?" he smile shyly, averting his gaze before looking back at Ace.

"Mhmm if I don't get cuddle i'll cry all night" Ace smirked, arms aching from being held up for so long.

"Wouldn't you rather Elijah cuddling you than me?" Astral asked, a hint of sadness within his words, as he fixed his hair, trying to remain confident while being nervous about what he just said.

Ace paused, lowering his arms while making a questioning look "Are you.....Are you by any chance jealous of me and Elijah?" he asked, confused, him and Elijah were just friends now, sure they dated, but they broke it off cause it never worked out, did Astral think he still had feelings for Elijah?

Astral sprung up, sitting up right "I am not jealous! I-i'm just saying, wouldn't you rather cuddle someone you like?" speaking quickly, having the nervousness pick up within his voice, as an embarrass blush heated onto his cheeks. 

Ace lightly chuckled as he sat up as well, sliding over closer "You know that's something someone jealous would say" he smirked as Astral glared into his eyes. "Also, I wouldn't ask you to cuddle if I didn't like you".

The last sentence slowly echoed in his head, "Ya but you don't like me like you like Elijah" Astral shyly turned, a smile only filled with sadness plastered upon his face.

"In what way do you think I like Elijah?" Ace questioned.

"Well..." Astral formed his words carefully as he turned to look at Ace "Don't you still like him, you guys still act like a couple..." he really did sound jealous, but he needed to understand what Ace felt for Elijah.

A loud chuckle erupted from Ace "Listen, listen, Elijah and I have always been close, no matter what, that's just our friendship" Ace leaned close to Astral's face "Besides I have someone else I like anyways" slightly smirking as he said this, "But they're an oblivious idiot, I try to show them I like them, and they start to think I like someone else" Ace sent Astral a wink, trying to get him to understand the giant hint he just gave.

'Oh so he has someone he likes' Astral thought to himself, 'even if it wasn't Elijah there's still someone else'. 

Ace rolled his eyes, watching the other in front of him get lost in his thoughts, he really was oblivious. A gentle hand caressed Astral's cheek, "Can I show you who I like?" Ace spoke sweetly, having the same gaze he had on the couch, full of nothing but uncontrolled love for the person in front of him.

Astral's eyes wandered to look at the hand placed upon his cheek, then looked back into Ace's eyes, the fear within him didn't want to know what person Ace liked, cause he could never be that person no matter how hard he tried, but being the good friend he had to be he just nodded slightly. 

Ace grinned, wrapping his other hand around Astral's waist, closing his eyes, as he precedes to move his head forward, their lips finally touching, a soft gentle kiss, which completely shocks Astral, making him back away, face completely flustered. 

"W-w-wait w-what" Astral shuttered out, unsure what just happened, 'why did he kiss me?? I thought he was going to show me a picture or something'.

"If you still don't get it, then i'll use my words" Ace sighed, the hand which was on Astral's cheek slid behind his neck "I like you idiot", a soft blush appearing on his cheeks as we admitted his true feelings.

Astral still freaking out "Wait wait, why, wait no I don't mean why, i'm just so confuse-"

Ace interrupted his frantic words with a loud shush, before pressing their lips together once again. Astral extremely tense at first, relaxed into the kiss, instinctively closing his eyes. Ace smirked into the kiss, gently pulling away, before going in again, adding slightly more pressure into the kiss, as to not overwhelm the younger, who's arms found their way around Ace's neck bringing them closer together. 

Ace pulled away within a minute, getting a slight whine from Astral, who seemed to be out of breathe from just a minute or two. "Now have you calmed down and understand?" Ace questioned, smirking at the breathless Astral.

Astral could only nod as he panted, which Ace then wrapped his arms around Astral, and dragged him back down into the covers, snuggling roughly into him. "Well, now that we are on equal terms I guess we should finally sleep" Ace's heartbeat racing, from the exchange between them.

 

The blush on Astral's face never really went away, as he could only nod from where he was laying facing Ace's chest. As he gently patted Ace's back, trying to signal for him to release his tight grip just a bit, to which Ace understood relaxing his arms. Astral took the chance to slid upwards towards Ace's face and place a gentle kiss on his lips before sliding back down and wrapping his arms around Ace whispering a sweet "Goodnight.." as he did so. The daring move from Astral left Ace's cheeks heating as he grinned, pulling Astral closer as much as he could, as he placed a kiss on top of his head cheerfully saying "Goodnight" as well. 

As the minutes passed they both drifted off into the most peaceful slumber they have ever experienced before, the horror movie leaving no nightmares tonight. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> hope you happy idiot now my gay heart needs a break


End file.
